Love is a Curse?
by DestrinBriar
Summary: Years after the failed wedding, Ranma returns from a training trip, to find an old, enemy determined to bring him misery, and death. Amid all the drama and emotions that are always waiting for Ranma, what will this mean?
1. Chapter 1

Herb was laying in her bed. She couldn't believe it. That stupid bitch Ranma had saved her life! She didn't know why she'd do something like that. She kept wondering. If it had been her, she would have left Ranma for dead, with no second thoughts about it. Ranma had carried her unconsious form to safety. "Why!?" she screamed out loud. It infuriated her that she'd owe her life to someone like that stupid person. The mere thought of that cocky smile, the shameless way that they exposed themselves to get an edge, and the stupid way they never gave up, even when it was clear that they should have. She tried to sit up, but couldn't. She had used up far too much energy in that fight, and she knew it. Ontop of that, Mint and Lime were both being the idiots that they always were. Those two kept splashing her with cold water "accidently" whenever she managed to get them to turn her back into a man. She would recover though, and she would train. She would become a male again, and she would train until she became the strongest then she would take revenge on that snobbish, boreish, cocky Ranma. There was no doubt. Herb couldn't stand losing to someone like Ranma, so she simply wouldn't accept it. She'd get even, and kill that person. She fell asleep with that thought contenting her.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later...

Herb was walking towards the Nekohatten. He knew that the old ghoul would be there, as she always was, and that he could get the location of Ranma out of her, by whatever means were neccessary. As he opened the door, he was greeted by the ancient amazon.

"Hello Herb," she said, respectfully. "May i ask what brings you here?"

"I wish to find Ranma Saotome" he said quietly.

"Oh, do you now? May I ask why you have an interest in my son-in-law?" She asked, hopping up to him, and peering at him curiously

"Son-in-law?!" Herb demanded, his face going flush,"Why would you accept a son-in-law like him!? He's loud and arrogant, and doesn't know his own limits! Not to mention that he is absolutely shameless!"

"That may be so Herb, but he is strong, and he tempers his strength, with compassion, and forgiveness. While he is often impolite and insensitive, he is always direct and truthful. He is always willing to lend a hand, even to those that probably don't deserve it. Once he and Shampoo finally consumate their marriage, our tribe shall be much stronger for it." she said, but then she shook her head and added in a more resigned tone. "But sometimes I wonder, if she'll ever be able to ensnare him. He is not like any other man we have dealt with."

"So, you mean that he defeated Shampoo in combat, not that he is actually married to her" Herb said, laughing. " So I guess I won't find him here. Where can i find him?" Herb's eyes became cold and harsh when she seemed like she would not speak.

"You can find him at the Tendo training hall. I wish you well if you are going there for what i think you are. You'll need all the luck you can get" She said, and hopped away, leaving an infuriated Herb standing alone.

He walked out of the building, then he realized that he had not gotten the directions to the Tendo training hall. He cursed, as he realized he'd have to go ask the old crone where the training hall actually was. As he was cursing, he saw a flash of purple, and he recognized Shampoo, the girl that had been here the last time he'd visited. He called out to her in her own tongue "Excuse me, fair maiden, could you perhaps tell me, where i can find your husband, Ranma?".

"He is with the Tendo's at their family dojo. He just recently came back from a training journey! I was about to go over there, would you like to join me?" she responded with a smile.

Herb nodded. Shampoo stepped on her bike, and then took off, Herb following her closely on foot. Soon they stopped infront of a humble looking dojo, with a rather large yard. Herb smiled, he would finally have his revenge on Ranma. All of it would end today, the humiliation, the anger, and the resentment, it would all be put to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma was sitting on the roof of the Tendo's. He'd just gotten back from a training trip, and was tired. This was the only place he could be alone here. This place, this house, it held so many memories. It also held one of his greatest weaknesses. Akane... At one time, he had loved her more than life itself, but after everything that had happened, from the failed wedding on, he just couldn't say that anymore. She had always accused him of things, failed to trust him even the smallest amount.

He had left one year ago, to train. But that wasn't all he had left for. His feelings, they had to be sorted out, and with all of the turmoil and drama that was so common in Nerima, he knew he couldn't do it there. While he was gone, he had missed almost everyone, but he found that he could easily live without them. His friends, his family, his rivals, his fiancees. He didn't need any of them. He had learned many things from the masters he had found on his journey to be sure. He had even looked for a cure for his curse, but as always nothing worked out. Then again, he'd more less come to terms with it, so it would have been just a boon. The real results he got out of his training, was that he realized he didn't truely love anyone here. At least, not anymore. He had also gotten a unique look at honor from an old monk who had listened to his tales. His honor was his own. His family honor was shattered at best, and if he tried to hold onto that family honor, to appease everyone and not lose face, he would become as shattered and broken as the honor that he was so often held accountable for. He had gained his honor back, and a piece of mind he'd never had before. He had grown during the trip. Ranma had realized, that he had started walking his own path, taking the step towards the freedom his soul desired. How everyone would take that, he didn't know...

He sighed, looking down into the yard. Akane had been the first to greet him as he came home, and while she had been happy to see him, one of the first things she asked him was if he had managed to steal the hearts of any more girls, and if so, how many would be coming to tag along after him while he was supposedly engaged to her. He had just looked at her, and sighed and walking past her into the house with his pack. He knew that any answer he gave would not be good enough for her, much to her surprise. She was so hot tempered, and so suspicious. Suspicion is good for lovers he guessed. It showed a certain amount of caring and worry, but to have that in a marriage, that could spell destruction from the get go. At some point, you need to trust the one you love, right? As he was musing, he felt something, something powerful. Something, familiar. It jarred him out of his thoughts. He didn't know what it was, but he felt like there was a breaking wave about to swallow him up. He stood up, and turned towards the enterence to the Dojo, and he froze. There stood Shampoo with Herb beside her. Their eyes locked, and he saw... something burning in his eyes as he looked at him. It looked like his return to Nerima was going to be just as chaotic as it was before he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma jumped down to meet Herb and Shampoo, his eyebrow raised in curiousity. "So, what brings you two here?" he asked lightly.

"Ranma! Shampoo come visit. You gone so long. Shampoo missed you airen!" Shampoo jumped at Ranma, who lightly side stepped her, his head bowed not wanting to meet her eyes. He couldn't lead her on anymore.

"What about you Herb? I don't think I ever expected to see you again. I'm glad you're safe. Last time I saw you, you weren't in the best shape" He said, slightly smug.

"That's precisely why I'm here Ranma" Herb said, his fists shaking. This arrogant bastard standing infront of him! The nerve, talking to the last royal of the Musk Dynasty like that! "I'm here to repay you for what happened that night!" As he said that, he unleashed a blast of focused chi at Ranma. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left, just a small crater. Herb knew it couldn't be that easy, he looked around for his opponent, but couldn't find him. He didn't even sense him. Something was wrong. Suddenly he felt stabbing pains in his back, and as he turned, he got a kick to the face, courtesy of Ranma.

"I dunno what your problem is. I beat you in a fight, big deal. I coulda left you, you know?" Ranma said, nimbly avoiding another energy attack let off by an enraged Herb. "I mean, you wanted to fight me. You should have known that there was the possibility of losing, right?"

"I didn't want to fight you!" Herb yelled, as he threw another energy blast, this one more focused, and as Ranma dodged it, it followed him. "I wanted to kill you!"

Ranma rushed foward toward Herb, the energy following him. As Herb saw Ranma's tactic, he released the control of the energy, and it hit the ground harmlessly, leaving a deep hole the size of a quarter. "Why would you want to kill me? What did I ever do to you, except challenge you when you tried to hurt Akane?!"

Herb stared at Ranma. The bastard, he had the nerve to ask him a question like that. "Why would I want to kill you!? Simple! You're crude, arrogant, shameless, reckless, loud and without a doubt the most irritating person in this world. I can't stop thinking about how you act! My face heats with rage at just the mere thought of you!"

Ranma laughed as Herb attempted to land a punch on him. The angrier he got, the easier it was for him to read his opponents movements, so he decided to take his taunts in an unorthedox direction. "Wow, it sounds more like you're in love with me, than you hate me! Can't get your mind off me, your face heats when you think of me, and you describe my most loveable traits so easily! I mean, I know Ryoga is kinda into me, what with the koi rod and all..." Ranma's teasing was cut short by the need to dodge a volley of energy blasts, that blew a hole in the outer wall.

"You dare make such insane accusations against me!?" Herb looked at Ranma, who was grinning at him in that same infuriating way. What would it take to get that smirk off his face!? The familiar heat of rage came to his face again, he felt it rush.

Ranma laughed as he dodged more of Herb's attacks. "Why do you protest so fiercely? And why are you blushing if i'm wrong?" Ranma knew he was hitting a soft spot, and was pressing it for all he as worth.

Herb started for a moment. Blushing? Not a chance in the world. "I am not blushing. I'm, I'm just angry!" he renewed his attacks on Ranma, but he couldn't concentrate well enough to even get close at this point. Blushing, he would never blush at a comment like that!

"Oh, Really? We'll see!" Ranma sprinted for the koi pond, and jumped in, then immediately jumped out. His clothes, now her clothes were soaked to her body, but that same grin was on her face.

Herb looked at her for a few moments, his face heating even more. The red chinese silk shirt was soaked to Ranma's form, leaving no doubt that she was female now. After a moment, he realized, that she was even more developed than the last time he'd seen her. "You shameless bastard. Do you always fall back on your female body when you get into trouble!?" Herb demanded, his chest tightening in anger.

"In trouble? Last I checked Herb, you haven't even touched me." Ranma said, her hands on her hips, her smile never leaving her face. "If anything, this should be a handicap for me. I mean, you can't seem to beat me as a man, maybe you can handle little dainty me?"

Herb looked at the confidently smiling Ranma, her face framed by her damp hair, the way she held herself. She disgusted him so much, that he didn't even want to soil his hands by hitting her. "Hmph" he grunted. "I'll be back. You had better be ready to fight your hardest when I return." with that he turned around, and walked slowly away from Ranma, with a calm he didn't feel.

As Herb walked away, Ranma sighed. When would his life settle down. Maybe, the only way her life would settle down, is if she left it all behind. Her life had been so much calmer during her training trip. She felt two arms wrap around him, and she gave a start.

"Airen so strong!" she said happily. "Shampoo happy Airen is safe. Ranma take Shampoo to date?" she said, pressing her breasts against her back.

"No" Ranma said, without any uncertainty, or the regular embaressment that she was used to seeing whenever she used this tactic. Ranma thought carefully, then spoke very slowly in the words she'd practiced in her head over and over. "Shampoo, I don't love you, and I don't think I ever will."

Shampoo jumped away from Ranma, and looked at her as she turned around. Her heart was breaking. It had at first, been the law that had required he be her husband, but she had come to love Ranma for him/herself. "Why Airen!?" she demanded, tears in her eyes.

"Because. All of you, you treat me like some sort of toy, or prize. Tricking me, abusing me, toying with me. All for your own goals. I've never been treated like a person. Just a prized stud." Ranma said, her voice calm, but hurt clear in it. She shook her head and blinked a few times to clear it of the tears that threatened to come out.

"Airen..." Shampoo couldn't say anything. Herself and her great-grandmother had done all of those things. "Wo ai ne" she said softly, her tears flowing. She dropped to her knees, sobbing into her hands.

"I'm sorry Shampoo. If it helps, you can hate me again. You gave me both kisses, if i recall correctly." Ranma said, calmly, her back to her.

"No!" Shampoo screamed, running at him, grabbing him. "Shampoo love Airen! Love so much it hurt! It hurt so much! Ranma, Shampoo no can hate. Shampoo no want to hate." her grip tightened more and more with each word that she screamed. "Shampoo... Love Ranma..." she said, softer this time.

"I'm sorry Shampoo." Ranma said, slipping from her grasp, as she walked inside the house, leaving her there. Ranma watched from inside as she stood there for two minutes,and when she had collected herself, retrieved her bike. She got on, and started riding away, glancing back just one more time before she was out of sight.

"So, have fun with your little fiance?" Akane spat out at Ranma.

Ranma sighed. She knew she was there. She didn't hide her presence very well. "Fun, is not the word" she said tiredly.

"Then what is the word you'd use? She was clinging all over you!" Akane asked, her anger rising.

"The word I'd use... I don't know a word that bad. Now go away Akane. I really don't want to talk to anyone right now." Ranma said. Least of all you, she thought.

Akane looked at her. Ranma seemed so tired, so hurt at this point. But she was so mad. She didn't want to comfort her, because then everyone would see that she really did want to. To her, it always came back to the fact that Ranma had been chosen for her, and that she never got to choose herself. She loved him, but she always got so angry about it. She took one look into her sad blue eyes, and stepped back. Shaking her head, she walked up to her room.

Ranma looked at her as she walked off. He didn't know why she always treated him like this. He knew she liked him. But having a life with such a violent person was horrible to contemplate. Ranma hated the throught of going through his life with someone he cared for, constantly showing disregard for everything he is, for who he is. Never trusting him. But he'd already broken one heart for the day. He'd save it for another time. he didn't think he could handle another crying girl so soon. No, only two people had to cry today, he thought. He had known it would come to this. People had always thought him to be insenstive, and stupid. Instead, he was always trying to find a way, for nobody to get hurt. Now was one of the few times Ranma knew, now matter what he did, nothing could be considered winning. He soon found himself on the roof of the Tendo house, and he finally let go. His tears coming slowly at first, then the sobs. Everything was wrong. He hated his life. In some ways, he had cared for Shampoo, but not in a way that he could build a lasting friendship, yet alone anything more. Not with how he was treated. He didn't want to be treated like Mousse. Even if he was treated better than him, he would always be an inferior male, even though he'd defeated saffron in battle.What's more, he knew that the two closest women to him, were much the same way, and he had to break it to them too. It was all unfair, and at that moment he hated himself, his father, and everyone who had put him into this mess.

Akane was in her room, and suddenly she heard something from the roof. She opened her window, and listened closely. Maybe Shampoo had come back to meet with Ranma. The sounds of choked sobs reached her. She realized that someone was up on the roof crying. The sobs soon turned into wails of pain. She knew it was Ranma. She wanted more than anything to go comfort him, but she was afraid. She'd never heard Ranma cry like this. Never heard this pain. She curled up on a ball on her bed, and tried to ignore the cries.


	5. Chapter 5

Herb had been watching the Tendo Dojo after he had left. Using his chi, he had dampened his pressence, and doubled back around to watch the home of Ranma from a near by roof. Ranma surely had a weakness. Maybe that girl, Akane was the key. He had been very defensive of her last time he had seen him. About half an hour after he had left, he saw Ranma jump to the roof. He sensed a great fluctuation in her aura, and it wasn't until he heard her wails of pain that he realized that they were emotions clashing inside of her. His eyes went wide. He didn't know why, but this was the worst sound he had ever heard in his life. "What could this be. Why does she sound so forlorn?" Herb wondered aloud. Was her arrogance, and confidence just a front to hold back this pain? What could have caused the pain, and what would have caused that dam to break? Herb shook his head, dismissing the idea. Ranma was exactly what she presented, wasn't she? Herb fell asleep ontop of the roof, once Ranma had quieted, and gone back inside. While the wails had stopped, Herb still heard them, even in his slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Ranma awoke. He felt better this morning. After he had screamed himself out, much to the complete surprise, and horror of all in the house, he'd come in, calmly taken a bath and gone to bed. He didn't know how long that was brewing, but he knew that he needed it. As he walked downstairs with a smile, a real smile, he sat down at the table, and was greeted by a very worried Kasumi.

"Ranma, are you alright?" she said, nervous. She still couldn't believe what happened the night before. The way he had screamed for over an hour. The pain in his voice. She didn't know why, but she felt her little sister was at fault. When Ranma wouldn't answer, she asked "Ranma, you can talk to me. I don't know what is hurting you, but it scares me. I may not love you like Akane does, but... I really care for you" Kasumi said softly.

"Kasumi, Akane doesn't love me. Not the way i loved her" Ranma said, flatly.

Kasumi gasped, "Ranma, you, you weren't screaming because of Akane last night were you!?"

"I suppose, you could put it that way. I don't think i can do it Kasumi. I used to love her so much. I was ready to die on many occasions just so that she could live. I was ready to give up my happiness just to see her happy. But i don't think i could ever live my life with her" Ranma said sorrowfully.

"Why Ranma? She really does love you, she just doesn't know how to show it! She missed you so much while you were away!" Kasumi cried out.

"Kasumi. i deserve to be happy right?' Ranma asked, sounding hurt.

"What? Why do you ask that Ranma, of course you do! You and Akane-" Kasumi said passionately before she was interupted.

"Kasumi, i couldn't be happy with your sister. I... I want someone who will love me. I want someone who will care for me how i care for them. Akane meets everything i do with suspicions and anger. She believes me to be a pervert on par with the 'great master', and she treats me as if i'm dirt. To her, I'm nothing more than a perverted, sex-changing freak. How could.. how could I ever be happy being treated that way?" Ranma said, his voice starting to break as he said this. He looked at Kasumi, who had put her hands in her lap. He saw a few tears dropping into her lap.

"Ranma, I'm sorry" Kasumi said to him.

"Why are you sorry Kasumi? You've never been anything less than perfect. You've always listened, and comforted me no matter what" Ranma said confused.

"Ranma, I'm sorry that I passed you to Akane when you first got here. I always thought that I wanted an older man to take care of me, but you. You would have been a wonderful husband..." she blinked away the tears, and looked up at Ranma. He had a gentle smile on his face. She loved that smile. The smile of confidence he normally held was handsome and all, but that sincere, happy smile he gave all too rarely, was something she had always treasured. Her heart jumped in her chest. She wished that she could see that smile more often...

"Kasumi, its okay. I suppose things were meant to be this way. For what its worth, I know you would have been a wife like none i could ask for. But, you know what they say. Hindsight and all." as he finished, he heard angry stomping going upstairs. He sighed. He wondered how much Akane had heard of the conversation. After hearing the sounds of a bed being pummeled, he knew she probably heard more than not.

Akane had been in her room. She was going to talk to Ranma when he awoke. she needed to know why he had cried the night before. She had come to the conclusion last night, that she loved him. She didn't care if it was an arranged marriage. If that got in the way, she'd never be happy. So she'd accepted it, and it would be HER marriage, not an arranged one, right? As she went down the stairs after Ranma, she heard her sister and him talking. It seemed her sister had beaten her to the punch. She was going to walk in after him, but she couldn't do it. Not infront of her sister. She didn't think she could tell anyone but Ranma her true feelings. As she stood there, out of sight, she heard the conversation. Soon it started going in her direction! She heard Ranma say that she didn't love him! How would he know!? Then she heard him talk about how she treated him. How she acted to him. How dare he? He was acting as if he was the victim, always clinging onto new girls, and boosting his ego because of it. She was shaking with nearly uncontrolled rage. Then the conversation went towards him being happy. How could he say he'd never be happy with me! Finally, the conversation took the worst turn she could think of. Both Kasumi, and Ranma, were admitting they regretted that they weren't the ones who had been engaged. Akane swore at Ranma silently. 'If he wants Kasumi more than me, he can have her. Not like i care for a selfish person like him anyway!'. She stomped up the stairs to her room, and slammed the door behind her. Soon she was pummeling her mattress as hard as she could, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Unbeknownst to anyone, there was another, less friendly presence in that house at that point, also listening to the conversation with interest, and a cruel, yet beautiful smile plastered to her face. This was getting to be quite interesting.


End file.
